My Archives
by Dragonmyst
Summary: This is a collection of short stories and challenge responses I have written. Ratings may vary from story to story
1. Relapse

Title: Relapse  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Genre/Summary: Beka' s thoughts. Angst.  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine  
  
A/N: this was a challenge in which you had to use the first and last sentences to make a story  
  
  
  
All I had left was despair; blind, empty, and cold, like a whirling dervish of a blizzard in my soul. How could I have let things get this far out of control? How could I have betrayed the one person who I had come to trust and respect?  
  
"It was not your fault!" My mind screamed at me. "Sid is to blame, not you. He is the one that gave you the flash in the first place. And you only took it the second time because you wanted to please Dylan. To give him back something in return for all he had done for you."  
  
"But this time?" I asked myself. "Whose fault was it this time, Valentine? Who are you going to place the blame on now?" I couldn't answer that because I knew it was no one's fault but my own. I had been weak and scared and I had turned to a monster of my own making instead of the friends and loved ones I should have turned to.  
  
I heard the door open but refused to turn and look at him. Him. I knew it was Dylan before he even spoke.  
  
"Beka are you okay?" he asked. "Beka we have to talk about this."  
  
Turning, I looked at him, expecting to see hate and disgust on his face for what I had done; because I was weak. Instead, I saw only patience and understanding.  
  
Rising from the bed, I fell to my knees, unable to stand before him, pleading silently for forgiveness. 


	2. Recovery

Title: Recovery  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Genre: angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns them although they don't deserve them  
  
A/N: this is another challenge using the words Compassion, pink, longing  
  
A/N: this is a follow up to Relapse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Compassion. That is all I see as I stare up into his eyes. I had thought I would see contempt, loathing, even hatred. But all I can see is compassion and understanding. How can he forgive me so easily? I know I can't forgive myself. I failed him and the others. Yet worse than that I failed myself. I knew the price of using flash. I had grown up paying it. But this time my friends had been the ones who had to pay and that was something I wasn't sure I could deal with. I did know it was something I would never allow to happen again, no matter how hard it would be to keep that promise.  
  
I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down on the bed.  
  
"You need to rest Beka." Dylan said quietly.  
  
"No, I need to tell them I am sorry. I need to make them understand." I tried to rise again but fell back this time on my own. My face felt flushed and I was sure it was pink from the exertion.  
  
"They do understand Beka. We all do. And we forgive you. We all care too much about you to let one moment of weakness, one mistake, come between us."  
  
I let his words wash over me, soothing the feeling of contempt and self- loathing I felt. I knew as long as my friends would stand with me, I could overcome the longing I possessed for the drug. Somehow with their help I would recover and move on. I had to. Because they needed me and I needed them a hell of a lot more than I would ever need flash. 


	3. Restitution

Title: Restitution  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Genre: angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns them not me  
  
A/N: Another challenge using "My father never…" as the first sentence  
  
This is a semi-follow up for Relapse and Recovery  
  
  
  
My father never stood a chance. He fought his enemy for a while but it was a lost battle from the beginning. I remember watching him struggle with his pain. He kicked and screamed. He cursed everyone around him. He knew if he lost so would his family. We would be left vulnerable without him. However, the demon was too strong for him. But what he didn't realize was that by showing me how easily he gave into the desire for the drug, he gave me the strength to fight for myself. My father gave up but I am not my father. I will continue to fight my own battles because I know from my father that I can't lose until I give up fighting. I wont give up though. I have lots of debts to pay for my mistakes. I have to make restitution. I won't let my friends down. They have never let me down. I know that even thought my father never stood a chance; I do because of my friends. I will repay the debts I owe and I will defeat my demons. I will not leave my family vulnerable and alone. I will not become my father. 


	4. One Wish

Title: One wish  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
A/N: this is a response to a doxymom challenge on slipstream bbs.  
  
  
  
'If I had only one wish granted to me, it would be to see all of your beloved faces once more.' She thought silently as she lay in the darkness.  
  
She had lost count of the hours she had been lying in the cold dirt. It was hard to stay conscious despite the pain that racked her battered body. She concentrated on thoughts of her friends, her family. It was these thoughts that kept her alive, in spite of the many wounds covering her body. There were so many things she should have said to them. Did they know how important they were to her? Would they be able to forgive themselves when she didn't return to them? Who would take care of them if she couldn't? She began to talk to them as if they could really hear her.  
  
"Rev, I am not sure where you are right now but I hope you realize how much I love you and how important having you as my friend was to me. I hope you find your way and live a long and peaceful life. You were always my voice of reason, my rock. Please forgive yourself for whatever it is that still haunts your dreams."  
  
She began coughing and it was several minutes before she was able to catch her breathe and begin again.  
  
"I know we never saw eye to eye on much Tyr but I did trust you. You have proved yourself over and over that you are loyal to us. You might not like to admit it but we all know you aren't quite the stone-cold bastard you pretend to be. You have to promise me that you will take of them all. If you let anything happen to them I swear I will haunt you forever." She started chuckling but the movement caused a sharp pain in her chest. Her vision swam before her eyes momentarily. She managed to keep from blacking out again but just barely.  
  
"Rommie, I know you doubt your feelings sometimes but please know that I consider you a great friend and a real person, not just a machine. Trust yourself because we all trust you and love you. Promise you will take care of Harper for me okay?"  
  
"Trance, well I still am not really sure about you but I do know I love you very much. Whatever it is you are trying to achieve, I hope you succeed. Help Rommie take care of Harper."  
  
"Harper." She whispered. Overwhelmed by pain, both physical and emotional it was a while before she continued.  
  
"Harper, I want you to promise me that no matter what you will keep going, that you will take the Maru, it will be yours soon. Help Dylan and the others keep fighting this fight. Don't let these bastards win. Make them pay for all the lives they have destroyed. Make them pay for me. Keep yourself healthy too, okay? I won't be there to take of you so I am depending on you to take of yourself. If you don't I'll make sure to tell Tyr to kick your ass when I haunt him for letting you not take care of yourself. Or something like that. Not really sure what I am saying anymore but hell, that never shut me up before did it? I love you kiddo, never forget that. Promise me."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment. She was so tired. It would be so easy to just keep her eyes closed and never open them again. She knew she was dying and there was nothing she could do about it but something stopped her from giving up entirely. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she was hearing a buzzing sound in her head, almost like voices calling out to her. She listened to the sound for a moment but couldn't focus on where it was coming from. After a moment she gave up.  
  
"I tried Dylan." She said letting her tears finally fall. "I promised I would try and I did but I can't keep it up anymore. I am just so tired. I need help. I need you all but most of all you. I love you Dylan and maybe some day I will get the chance to tell you but I don't think it will be today." She said out loud before closing her eyes once more.  
  
"Yes it will." Dylan whispered softly as he knelt beside her. He reached out and touched her face but she didn't respond. Turning he called out to the others.  
  
"She's over here. Trance, hurry please, she needs your help." He said. "She needs us all." He added in a whisper. 


	5. Please, Don't

Title: Please, don't.  
  
Author: MysticDragon aka Missy D.  
  
Rating: R for violence and attempted rape  
  
Pairing: none really  
  
Genre: angst, drama  
  
A/N: This is a response to a doxymom 5-minute challenge on the slipstream Bboard.  
  
  
  
"Please, don't." she whispered desperately.  
  
Beka backed up slowly while looking around for a way out. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the still and bloodied figure of Dylan Hunt before she quickly looked back at the large predator advancing on her. She had nowhere to go and soon found her back against the wall of the Maru.  
  
"Please, don't do this." She begged her attacker. "This isn't right. This isn't you."  
  
"Oh, but my dear lady, it is no other but me." He said reaching out and gently caressing her face. She turned her head and tried to evade his groping hands but she no longer had the strength to fight him. Her entire body ached from the fight she had already put up trying to stop him from hurting Dylan. But she had failed and now she would loose the fight to save herself. Determined though, she tried once more to reason with him.  
  
"This isn't you! It's the drugs, not you! You wouldn't do this." She pleaded with him to understand.  
  
"How do you know what I would do?" he demanded. "Don't think I haven't thought of this before because I have. I have wanted this for a while now but have been forced to watch as you gave what should have been mine to another. But now I shall take what I want." He said suddenly pushing her against the wall and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.  
  
She struggled weakly, silent tears running down her face. That bothered her more than what he was doing to her. She hated people to see her cry, hated for them to see her weak.  
  
Her attacker forced her to the floor, completely ripping her shirt off her body. Groping hands ran along her trembling body. She closed her eyes and prayed for the end of her pain and the betrayal of her body.  
  
'She is right and you know it. This isn't you and it isn't right.' A voice in her assailant's head whispered. He paused for a minute to listen to the voice. He might have stopped had she not let a whimper of fear escape her. The sound drowned out the whisper and erased any thoughts he had except to take her as his own.  
  
She felt his hands sliding down her stomach and reaching for the zipper of her pants. Swallowing down the rising bile in her throat she gathered the last of her strength and shoved upwards with her legs and arms. Her tormenter was pushed back slightly.  
  
Angrily raising his fist, he hit her hard against the side of her face. Her vision swam and she closed her eyes waiting for next blow. It never came. She heard a loud noise and then felt a heavy weight settle against her. After what seemed an eternity the weight was rolled off of her and she opened her eyes to see Dylan kneeling beside her.  
  
Sitting up she wrapped her arms around him gently, conscious of his many wounds.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She sobbed against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He tried to laugh but it turned into a wracking cough.  
  
Beka sat back and looked at the man who had nearly stolen everything important to her only moments before.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No, just out cold."  
  
"Too bad." She said bitterly.  
  
"I know it doesn't mean much right now Beka, but it truly wasn't his fault."  
  
"You're right Dylan, it doesn't matter right now. Not one bit."  
  
Dylan's only response was to wrap her in a gentle hug as she cried. 


	6. Don't Touch

Title: Don't touch me  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: this is a response to a doxymom challenge on the slipstream BBS  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" Beka said backing away as quickly as she could.  
  
"Oh, come on Beka, don't you want a hug?" Dylan said in a childish voice.  
  
"Nope," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Please Beka? Just one little hug?" he wheedled, sounding just like a small boy.  
  
He started to walk towards her as she continued to back up. Looking over her shoulder very quickly she noticed she was fast running out of room. Soon he would catch up with her and make her suffer.  
  
"I said stay away from me." She said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "You did this to yourself, it was all your idea."  
  
"Now what happened to friends sharing everything?" he asked.  
  
Another step forward and he had her with her back against the wall and nowhere else to run. Moving quickly he grabbed her in a big bear hug. She screamed and tried to get away but it was too late.  
  
Suddenly the door whisked open and Rommie stalked into the room. She looked around the room in astonishment.  
  
Turning to Dylan she practically shrieked, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Oh, uhm hi Rommie." Dylan stammered. "We were just, uhm, we were trying to, I mean," he trailed off and looked at Beka for some support.  
  
She took one look at his face and burst out laughing. After a split second, he joined her; until both of them were laughing so hard they couldn't stand without leaning on each other for support. It was several minutes before either of them could speak.  
  
"You see Rommie, Dylan and I were trying to make a cake for Harper's birthday but we had a couple of accidents." She said glancing around the room at the scattered flour, broken eggs and spilled milk.  
  
"We finally got a batter mixed up but then I slipped on the broken eggs and ended up with the whole bowl on my head. Beka thought it was hilarious so naturally I had to make her pay for it." Dylan added.  
  
"Naturally." Rommie said sarcastically.  
  
Her response only sent them into another laughing fit.  
  
"Okay, have your fun but my 'bots are NOT cleaning this mess up, you are!" she said sternly.  
  
"Sounds fair." Dylan chuckled.  
  
"And let Tyr bake the next cake. We want Harper to enjoy his birthday, not spend it in med-bay." She said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
As she left the room the two sticky, cake covered friends heard her mumbling something about wondering if androids were supposed to get headaches. Their renewed laughter followed her down the hall. 


	7. Absolution

Title: Absolution  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: kinda angsty  
  
Disclaimer: they ain't mine, darnit!  
  
A/N: this is a response to a doxymom challenge to use the following words: Absolution, faith, and violet  
  
  
  
Absolution was the only thing he wanted, the only thing that still eluded him. He was beginning to lose faith in ever finding it. He had left his friends, his only family, so many months ago in hopes of finding a calming to his turbulent soul. But all he had found so far was hatred and misunderstanding. No one was willing to trust him. Why should they? He was a hideous monster. Why would any one believe that he sought only to make amends for the terrible things he had done; for the terrible things his people had done?  
  
'No,' he thought sadly, 'that isn't true. I had friends would believed me, friends who did not see me as a monster but as a part of their lives. I had their trust and their love and I disregarded it.'  
  
He sat on the hill overlooking the small Wayist colony, watching the setting sun. The brilliant orange and violet colors soothed his soul.  
  
'It is time to listen to what they tried to tell me for so long. I do not need the forgiveness of strangers for my past. I only need the love of my friends and to forgive myself. I need to go home.' He thought before rising and returning to his small hut to contact the Andromeda. 


	8. Every Right

Title: Every Right  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Rating: PG for a bad word or two  
  
Genre: angst/romance  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Tribune even if Tribune doesn't deserve them  
  
A/N: this is a response to a Taryn Wander'r challenge on slipstream to begin a fic with: You have every right-  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have every right to hate me." Beka said quietly.  
  
"I don't hate you." Dylan replied just as softly. "I know you only did what you thought was right but it still hurts. I thought we were friends Beka. I thought I could trust you and that you trusted me."  
  
"We ARE friends Dylan and I do trust you. You can trust me too."  
  
"How can I? You lied to me and left without saying a word. You had all of us so worried. We didn't know where you were or what had happened to you." Dylan said raising his voice as he began getting angry again at the events of the past two weeks.  
  
"If I had told you what I had planned you would have tried to stop me." She said also getting angry.  
  
"You're damn right I would have stopped you." He yelled. "That is what you do when you love someone Beka. You do whatever it takes to keep them from getting hurt."  
  
"I know Dylan." She said with a sigh. "That is exactly why I had to keep you out of it. I am sorry." With those final words, she turned and left his office.  
  
He stared after her for a moment as the meaning of her final words soaked into his weary mind. Then without any further hesitation, he ran after her, determined not to let her leave again. 


	9. Contradictions

Title: Contradictions  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Genre: general  
  
Rating: PG for a bad word  
  
Disclaimer: hmm do I need one since I didn't use names?  
  
A/N: this is a response to a doxymom challenge to begin a fic with: My mother was such a …  
  
  
  
My mother was such a contradiction. One minute she would be this hard-nose, kick-ass pilot; fighting along side Daddy and then the next she would be tucking me and my little brothers into bed with a story. Daddy always said he couldn't decide if she was angel with a pitchfork or a devil with a halo.  
  
It's so hard to believe she is gone. I mean I know she was almost one hundred years old and lived a very long and happy life but I still miss her so much. I bet if she were here right now she would say something along the lines of, 'Quit your griping girl and deal with it.' Then she would give me a big hug and tell me she loved me more than all the stars in the known worlds.  
  
She quit living when Daddy died, you know. He was her heart and soul. Sixty- four years of marriage and not a single day without an argument. Not a single day without them telling each other how much they loved the other one either.  
  
Contradictions, hard and soft at the same time, that was my mother. And I wouldn't have wanted her any other way. 


	10. Careful--he might hear you

Title: Careful—he might hear you  
  
Author: MysticDragon  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: humor  
  
Disclaimer: They still aren't mine  
  
A/N: this is a response to a doxymom challenge to begin with "Careful—he might hear you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Careful—he might hear you!" Harper said in a loud whisper.  
  
Beka rolled her eyes and fought the urge to strangle her companion.  
  
"He won't hear us if you would be quiet." She hissed while trying to override the codes to the quarters she was attempting to break into.  
  
"Here, let me." Harper said taking over the control panel. After a brief moment the code was accepted. "After you." Harper said with a bow.  
  
"Wait." Beka said. "Andromeda, ship wide privacy mode."  
  
Andromeda's hologram form appeared before her. "I can't do that Beka." She said quietly.  
  
"Please Andromeda, we only need ten minutes." Beka said.  
  
The hologram paused for a moment as if considering Beka's request. "Fine but only ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks, you're a doll." Beka said with a grin. "Okay Harper, open the door."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dylan entered the dining hall the next morning, yawning. The first thing he noticed was his first officer and chief engineer sitting at the table, giggling like school children.  
  
"Okay," he said with a sigh, "what have you two done now and how much trouble is it going to be to fix it?"  
  
"Why Dylan, don't you trust us?" Beka said while trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"With my life, yes. With staying out of trouble, no." he said emphatically.  
  
Neither of them had a chance to reply because Andromeda appeared suddenly before them all. "I thought you might like to know that Tyr is on his way here and he isn't very happy." She said.  
  
Dylan turned to ask Beka if she knew WHY Tyr might be upset but she was no longer standing where she was. He tried to turn around to find her but realized he couldn't turn as both Beka and Harper were hiding behind him. He simply sighed and buried his head in his hands, waiting to see what the two of them had done now.  
  
He didn't have long to wait as Tyr burst through the door, a furious expression on his face. Dylan took one look at Tyr and busted out laughing.  
  
"I would not be so amused if I were you, Sir! Now kindly move out of my way, they are going to pay for what they have done!"  
  
"Now just hold on a minute Tyr." Dylan said still trying to get his laughter under control. "I am sure they can fix it. You can fix it, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at Beka.  
  
"Well it is temporary." She said slowly.  
  
"How temporary?" Tyr growled.  
  
"About t-t-two weeks." Beka stammered while trying hard to contain her giggles.  
  
"And I can't fix it before that." Harper added. "It is also tamper resistant."  
  
Dylan barely managed to restrain Tyr from grabbing Harper.  
  
Just then the door opened again and Trance entered the room. She glanced around the room and smiled. "Good morn…" she started but trailed off as she looked at Tyr again.  
  
"Wow! What the heck happened to you Tyr?"  
  
"They happened." He growled pointing at Beka and Harper.  
  
"Well, it's very pretty." She said looking at his hair. It now ranged in color from palest pink to bright orange to lime green to lavender and every color in between.  
  
Throwing up his hands in disgust, Tyr marched out of the dining room. The others all waited a minute to be sure he was gone before bursting into laughter. 


	11. Season finale cliffhanger---Yeah Right!

Author: MysticDragon  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Humor  
  
A/N: Response to Spring Thunder Rolling's challenge to write an unsuspenseful season finale cliffhanger  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Andromeda belong to Tribune  
  
  
  
Our courageous heroes and heroines face their greatest challenge yet.  
  
They have survived Magog, Nietzscheans, and invisible aliens.  
  
But can they survive?  
  
The  
  
After  
  
Thanksgiving  
  
Day  
  
Sale?  
  
Will Dylan beat the little old granny to the last remaining jar of force lance cleaner?  
  
Will Harper survive the line to the men's room?  
  
Will the girls run out of thrones before they run out of energy?  
  
But most importantly.  
  
Will Tyr find a pair of shoes to match his chain mail?  
  
Tune in and see on the next episode of Andromeda. 


	12. boredom

Author: MysticDragon

Title: Boredom

Rating: G

A/N: answer to Munrock's challenge to write a story in which:

-Beka punches Harper  
-Rommie disobeys a direct order from Dylan  
-Trance adds something other than theft to her criminal record  
-Harper reveals a hidden and ridiculous phobia that has serious ramifications  
-Tyr pulls a big, cheesy grin  
-Dylan doesn't leave his quarters  
-No scenes on Andromeda's command deck  
-One of the main characters doesn't say anything

Everyone aboard the Starship Andromeda was bored. They had all gathered in Dylan's quarters to, well to do something so they wouldn't be bored.

"Okay, truth or dare was a bust. Let's play something else." Dylan said.

"We could go to Hydroponics and play basket ball." Tyr suggested.

"Naw, I don't feel like leaving my quarters." Dylan said. He turned toward Beka. "What about it Beka? What do you want to do?"

Instead of answering, Beka simply looked up from where she was sitting and shrugged her shoulders. She gestured first at her mouth and then at Tyr.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Tyr dared you not to speak until he said you could. Are you ever going to let her talk again, Tyr?"

"Perhaps, eventually." Tyr said with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Everyone pretended not to notice the rude gesture Beka made toward Tyr.

"How about Simon says?" Trance asked.

"Okay, but I want to be Simon." Dylan said.

"Who would have thought?" Tyr muttered under his breath.

"I don't like the name Simon. We are going to play Dylan says."

Everyone groaned but lined up anyway. This just goes to show how bored they were.

"Dylan says stand up."

"Dylan says sit down."

"Wave your arms."

"You're out Harper, I didn't say Dylan says."

"Dylan says sing!"

"Rommie, why aren't you singing? I said Dylan says."

"Sorry, Dylan but I don't sing."

"Not even if I order you?"

"Not even." Rommie said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you lose then. Go sit by Harper."

"Dylan, let's play something else. This is boring." Trance whined.

"I like this game Trance." Dylan said.

"Look, Dylan. Either pick another game or I may be forced to kill you."

"Yeah, right. Like you would ever do something like that." Dylan said, laughing.

"Don't look so surprised. I got pretty darn good at it before I joined Beka." Trance said.

Every one looked at her. They couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Dylan decided not to take any chances and ended the game.

"So who is up for a game of cards?" he asked.

"Not me. I don't particularly like cards." Harper said.

"Why not?" Tyr asked.

"Well, to be honest, they scare me."

"How the heck can you be scared of a pack of cards?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I watched this old Earth children's show. It was called Alice in Wonderland and all the cards were alive. The queen was particularly scary looking."

"Well, in this deck she kind of looks like Beka." Trance said, shuffling through the deck.

"Yeah, I've always thought that too." Harper said with a shiver.

Instead of responding, Beka simply walked over to Harper and punched his lights out.


	13. another day another holler

Author: MysticDragon

Title: Another day Another holler

Rating: PG for a couple swear words

A/N:  this is a response to Darkniteangels challenge:

*Write a Journal entry in Harper's POV that inclueds the following: 

* A long lost friend (not Rev)  
* Tyr crying  
* Trance sitting in a chair and not moving  
* Rommie trying to convince Harper to Jack in (which he doesn't want to)  
* Dylan trying to negoitate a Treaty  
* Beka trying to sabitoge that treaty  
* a diamond Ring

Journal log entry # 123456

By: Harper the Love God

Dear Diary,

Today has been one hell of a week. It started out with Trance acting really weird. She started humming this really weird tune. Then she plopped her cute little purple behind, tail and all, into a chair. She just sat there, humming, and not moving for hours. It was really bizarre. I mean even more bizarre than is usual for Trance. But she came out of it after about eight hours and explained that her kind (whatever kind that is), go into a sort of hibernation every five years. It is supposed to help the channel their energy or some such nonsense. Trance in a trance, go figure.

Then at breakfast, Tyr started crying. I mean it, big crocodile tears. Well, of course we all panicked, not knowing what could be horrible enough to make our big, tough, hard as stone, resident Nietzschean cry like that. I honestly thought we were all going to die or something. But it turns out he simply put too much hot sauce on his eggs. I ought to pour the stuff down his throat for scaring us like that. Not that I will of course. I like breathing through my nose too much.

Do you remember Pygmalia? He helped save my skin when there was that little misunderstanding with the daughter of the Prime Minister on Ryslix. He turned out to be a very good friend. I hated that we lost touch after he became his planet's diplomatic ambassador. Anyway, he contacted Dylan this morning after breakfast. He wanted Dylan to help negotiate a treaty between his planet and one of their neighbors, Noxis. Dylan agreed and then spent about an hour trying to understand Noxis' diplomatic liaison. Beka was livid though. She was trying everything in her power to stop the negotiations. She yelled, screamed, kicked, cursed, and even begged. But Dylan thought the treaty important enough that he went ahead and made it. Rommie is sure his injuries aren't serious and he will recover in a few weeks. Probably just in time for Beka to come back from the planet so that she can make good on her promise to kill him. He really shouldn't have agreed to send her to pilot the Noxin royal family around while they visit Ryslix. Although the uniform they provided her was really worth seeing. I never even knew she had a tattoo there. Still, if Dylan wants to keep all his limbs attached, he better have a really good apology gift for her when she returns. I was thinking along the lines of a diamond ring, or a new slipstream for the Maru, or her own personal butler or something because he messed up big time.

Then Rommie spent all day trying to get me to jack in to her systems. She followed me around, pestering me until I finally had to hide in the one place she would never look for me. Yeah, I know. Me, running away from Rommie is like Rev throwing a wild party with lots of booze and sex; scary and probably would never happen in a million years. Well, look for your invitation from Rev; cause running from her is exactly what I was doing. Do you know why she wanted me jack in? Well, I'll tell you anyway. She wants to remake me. She says my look isn't becoming an officer of the Commonwealth. She wanted to get me try on clothes and try out different hairstyles. Seamus Harper has been dressing himself since he was four and I don't need help with it now. Although having Rommie dress me might have fun. What am I saying? I missed out on a chance to have a Bee-You-T-Ful lady, dress me. I must be out of my mind. I got to go now and find Rommie. Maybe I am not too late.

This is Harper, signing off.


	14. Just close your eyes

Author: MysticDragon

Rating: Hmmm  that is difficult and depends on your mind. Lets say PG 

A/N: answer to a doxymom challenge to begin a story with: Just close your eyes and let me…

"Just close your eyes and let me finish this. I swear you are acting like a baby. It's your own fault you had to play hero and have this happen." Beka said with a grin.

"Well, if that's the thanks I am going to get for trying to help you out, remind me not to anymore." Dylan said peevishly. "I mean look at the size of that hole. It's huge. He continued ranting.

"Oh, hush." She said. "I don't feel any sympathy for you. You were the one that got us into this situation to begin with."

"Only because you wanted to fool around in the water."

"Well, I have never had a chance to do it under a waterfall before. I thought it might be fun."

"Yeah, well your idea of fun and mine are totally different."

"I don't remember hearing you complain. You seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did." Beka said, getting angry.

"Ouch, be careful with that thing. You could hurt someone." He cried.

"I thought I told you to hush. I am almost finished. Just a couple of finishing touches." She said. "There. All done." She said, slapping his backside.

"That is so much better now. Thanks."

"No problem. But the next time you try to teach me to swim and you tear a hole in your bathing trunks, I am not sewing them up for you."


	15. Don't Let Go

Title: Don't let go

Author: MysticDragon

Rating: PG

A/N: this is a reply to a doxymom challenge to begin a 5 minute challenge with the phrase: "Don't let go"

Disclaimer: They belong to Tribune and not me 

"Don't let go!"

Three simple words, yet at the moment they were so important.

"I won't, I promise." He told her quietly, sincerely. "I will never let you go."

She gripped his hand tighter, cutting off the circulation. He didn't feel the pain however; all he felt was her touch, warm and reassuring.

"Come on baby! You can do it! Just a little bit more!" He encouraged.

With a sharp cry of pain, she gave it her all. Another cry joined hers, this one softer and much more welcome.

"It's a girl. We have a daughter and she is beautiful, just like her mommy." He said softly, taking his wife's hand once more.

"Don't let go."

"I won't. I promise." He said holding on to the small bicycle tightly.

His daughter began to pedal, slowly at first but then more quickly as she gained momentum. He waited until he thought she was going fast enough before removing his hand from the seat. She rode steady for a bit but then began to falter. He quickly caught up with her, grabbing the bike and steadying her once more. 

"Easy there, tiger. Take it slowly." He said with a laugh.

"You weren't supposed to let go yet." She pouted. "I will tell you when, okay Daddy?"

"Okay, sweetie. It's your call." He said, turning and smiling at his wife who was watching from the side of the long corridor where they were practicing.

"Okay but until I say so don't let go." 

"Don't let go." He whispered, grasping his daughter's small hand in his own.

"Oh, Daddy. It will be okay, I promise. I love him and he loves me. We are going to be happy together." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess I am just not ready to let you go. You have always been my little girl. Now I am expected to give you away. It's hard." He said, wiping away tears of his own.

"I know. But I will always be your little girl. And someday, I will be giving you a little granddaughter or grandson to hold on to." She said with a smile.

The wedding music began to play softly. Looking down the aisle, he saw his friends and family watching happily. He sought out his wife and saw her standing at the front of the room, tears gleaming on her beautiful face. Turning his gaze back to daughter, he nodded once.

Standing on tiptoes, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Let's bring it." She whispered mischievously, linking her arm with his.

"Don't let go."

He heard her whisper in his ear and tried to focus on her voice. It was the voice of an angel and it had been his steady rock for almost three decades.

"Don't leave me. Please." She whispered.

"I will never leave you." He managed to whisper. "I will never let you go." 

He felt her place a loving kiss on his withered cheek. Reaching up with an unsteady hand, he found her hand and gripped it gently.

"I won't let go." He said, taking one final, cleansing breath.


	16. Memories

Title: Memories

Author: MysticDragon

Rating: PG-13 

Warning: implied character death

Disclaimer: they belong to Tribune

A/N: this is a  response to a doxymom challenge to write beginning with "I remember" for 5 minutes then continue with "I don't remember" for 5 minutes.

I remember hating her before I had actually ever met her. She was an intruder on board my ship. She was the enemy. And then I saw her eyes. As I was setting the charge to destroy the weapons supply, I remember looking up and seeing this beautiful woman with these amazing eyes staring back at me in shock. I know I said something about her not wanting to stay around but I honestly don't remember exactly what I said. I only remember those eyes.

I remember not wanting to let myself trust her. She was still a stranger and although I knew she was the one that had saved us, I still felt angry toward her for bringing me back to … well to nothing. I had lost everything and somehow it made me feel better to blame her; at least at first.

I remember seeing her in that damn towel and stuttering like a schoolboy.

I don't remember when my feelings started to change. I only know that they did. She became my trusted first officer. She became my best friend. She became everything.

I don't remember finding her. I only remember the blood, such an enormous amount of blood. I don't remember carrying her back to the ship. I only remember the way she felt in my arms. She felt so cold and so still. She wasn't supposed to feel that way; I do remember that. I don't remember the words they spoke to me but I do remember the sound of my voice screaming endlessly.

I don't want to remember anything else.


	17. Time to say goodbye

Title: Time to say goodbye

Author: MysticDragon

Genre: angst

Disclaimer: They belong to Tribune 

A/N: a doxymom challenge to start a story with My mother alone stood…

My mother alone stood before the newly covered grave. Daddy was ushering my little brothers and me toward the waiting vehicle. 

"Where's mommy?" Jamison cried.

"Hush, now." Daddy said, picking him up and rubbing his small back. "She will be right back. She just needs a few minutes alone to say goodbye." 

I realized Daddy was busy with the boys so I took the opportunity to sneak back to Mommy. When I reached the grave next to the one she was standing by, I crouched down. It wasn't that I didn't want her to see me, but like Daddy said, she needed time alone. And I just wanted to hear what she said. She hadn't said anything since IT happened and she hadn't cried either. It made me angry. If she had loved him, like I did, why didn't she cry? I hadn't been able to stop crying. No one had; except her.

Looking up at her now, all the anger in me vanished. In all of my twelve years of life, I had never seen such grief on my mother's face. I swore right then and there, I would do everything in my power to make sure I never had to see it again. After what seemed an eternity, she finally spoke.

"Well, kiddo. Looks like you really went and did it this time." She said, a small sob escaping her throat. "I should be angry you know. I was at first. What made you think the ambassador's life was more important than your own? What in heaven's name made you take the blast from the assassin's gun? Why didn't you come find Tyr or me? But then you always were one to act first, think later, weren't you?" she said all in a rush.

Taking a deep breath, she continued talking as if he were right in front of her. "The Indolsians insisted that we allow them to let you stay here since we couldn't take you back to Earth. They gave you this entire garden to yourself. You are a hero to them." She paused before continuing. "You're a hero to us to, I hope you know that. You not only saved the Ambassador's life but everyone else's as well. The assassin was carrying a bomb. You stopped him before he could detonate it."

She knelt down beside the tombstone. Placing her fingers on the cold stone, she traced the words inscribed upon it.

_SEAMUS ZELAZNY HARPER_

FRIEND 

_HERO_

GENIUS 

_AND_

_LOVE GOD_

"I don't know how to do it, Seamus. I don't know how to say goodbye to you." She said before she broke down and cried.

Creeping forward, I snuggled myself into her lap. She held me tightly and continued to cry for a long time.


	18. Warships don't, do they?

Title: Warships don't smoke, do they?

Author: MysticDragon

Rating: PG

AN: this is a challenge response to Libriel from slipstream BBS. Challenge is to include these lines: "I told you before. Warships do not smoke." And  "No way I'm putting those french fries up my nose."

"Are you sure you didn't simply leave a cigarette burning in here somewhere, Rom-Doll?" Harper asked impishly.

"I told you before, Harper. Warships do not smoke." Rommie said stonily while looking down at her chief engineer who was currently making adjustments to several of her internal components.

"What, not even after sex?" Harper quipped.

"Harper, do not make me regret not blowing you out of an airlock the first time you came aboard." The beautiful AI warned.

"Look, whether or not warships smoke is a moot point. There have been nine fires in your systems in the last forty-eight hours. Face in Rommie, when your hot, your hot and you babe, are a hunk of burning love." He said standing up and facing her with a lecherous grin. "And I, Seamus Zelazny Harper, am just the man to quench your…" He broke off with a yelp as the sprinkler head directly above him activated, showering him with cold water.

Harper had just finished drying off and was pulling a clean shirt over his head when a warning claxon sounded. 

"Harper, there is another fire in the mess hall." Holo-Rommie said appearing in front of him.

"On my way." Harper said with a sigh. This was getting really frustrating. Now the total of fires was up to ten and they still had no idea what was causing them.

He entered the mess hall to find Dylan and Beka both already there.

"Here, Harper." Dylan said, shoving a blackened wisp of …something in Harper's face. "Inhale this."

"No way I'm putting those…french fries up my nose." Harper exclaimed after getting a better look at what Dylan was holding.

"Just smell them Harper." Beka said exasperatedly.

Taking a tentative whiff, Harper's face registered puzzlement.

"Why in the world would burnt french fries smell like cigars?"

"That's what I would like to know." Dylan said with a grimace.

Just then Rommie entered the room, looking decidedly embarrassed.

"Dylan, I believe I have found the cause of the fires." She said nervously.

"Well, what is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"It seems that my main intellect has taken to…reading during these down times. The fires are a direct result of my…emotions." Rommie replied reluctantly.

"Reading what?" Beka asked suspiciously.

"Some of the novels from your collection." Rommie said accusingly.

"Oh." Beka said sheepishly. 

"Wait a minute." Harper said. "You mean…?"

"Yes, Harper." Rommie sighed. "It seems that warships smoke after sex after all."


	19. Bambi

I've just thought of a challenge for you (or anyone else who wants to accept it): Write a story with the following ingredients: - a "tremendously huge space rodent"  
  
- Mozart  
  
- Beka hitting Harper with a cucumber  
  
- Tyr saying, "You'd be surprised of what you can learn from Charles Dickens."  
  
- someone of the crew trying to talk another one into kissing the "tremendously huge space rodent"  
  
- 1113 muffins  
  
- the phrase, "Live long and prosper!" Well, I don't know if that's possible, but (if you want) try not to write a funny story! [pic] Best wishes, Satansrobot who is really hoping that this challenge is accepted [pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Beka and Dylan stood side by side in the docking back. They were staring at Trance and her new "friend" in shock.  
  
"Trance, exactly what is that?" Dylan asked as casually as he could.  
  
"This is Bambi. He is a shribler. It is a kind of space rodent. He can live in space or in an atmosphere."  
  
"That is not just a space rodent, Trance." Beka said with a catch in voice. "That is a tremendously HUGE space rodent."  
  
"Beka's right, he is kind of, uhmm, big." Dylan said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. This is a huge ship. He won't take up any room at all." Trance said, reaching down to pet the soft blue fur of the creature beside her.  
  
"You can't seriously be thinking of keeping that thing?" Beka asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh please, Beka!" Trance begged, her eyes tearing up. "He was all alone and it has been such a long time since I had a real pet and I can't just shove him out the airlock. Well, I could because he can live in space but I don't want to. Please, can I keep him?"  
  
The two Captains exchanged a look. They knew that no matter what argument they presented, their purple-pixie would find some way to get around it. Sighing in resignation, Dylan spoke.  
  
"Okay, Trance but it stays in Hydroponics and if it causes any trouble, it is gone. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Don't worry, Dylan. I promise Bambi will be good." Grinning happily, Trance led the creature out of the docking bay.  
  
"Why do I feel like I just made a very big mistake?" Dylan asked Beka.  
  
"Did you see how huge that thing was!" she demanded in return. "Of course you made a mistake. But knowing Trance, you never really stood a chance of deciding anything different."  
  
Trance made her way to Hydroponics with her newly acquired pet trailing after her. When she reached her destination, she found it already occupied. Tyr was stretched out on a blanket beneath one of her larger trees. He had his head propped up on one hand while using the other one to turn the pages of the book he was reading. He had Mozart playing softly in the background as he read.  
  
Before she could stop him, Bambi bounded over to Tyr and began poking his long snout into Tyr's hair. Tyr quickly rolled over, drawing his side arm and pointing it at the creature. Trance threw herself in front of Bambi.  
  
"Tyr, don't shoot, please!" she screamed.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" He asked, keeping his gun pointed at the animal.  
  
"This is Bambi." Trance said proudly. "Dylan said I could keep him."  
  
"He would." Tyr sneered, rolling his eyes heavenward. "I am warning you now, if that thing comes near me again, I will blow a hole in it and use its fur for a pillow. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Trance gulped.  
  
"Good." Tyr bent down to retrieve his blanket but was unable to find his book. He began looking around for it and finally spied it under Bambi's paw.  
  
"Your pet seems to be standing on my property." He growled.  
  
Trance quickly bent down and picked up the book, handing it to Tyr.  
  
"I don't get why you like to read those books when you are always criticizing Earth and its people." She said curiously.  
  
"Even humans, occasionally, produce someone worthy of attention." Tyr said grudgingly. "And you would be surprised of what you can learn from Charles Dickens."  
  
Once more in possession of his property, Tyr turned and stalked out of Hydroponics, leaving Trance to stare wonderingly after him.  
  
The next morning Harper and Beka walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. They were astounded to find Trance, looking exhausted, and covered in flour, placing a plate of muffins on the floor where Bambi was happily gobbling them up.  
  
Trance looked up when they walked in and gave them a wan smile.  
  
"It seems that the only thing he likes to eat is bran muffins." She said with a sigh.  
  
Noticing the mess, Beka asked, "And just how many has he already eaten?"  
  
"One thousand one hundred and thirteen." Trance sighed again. "I have been cooking them since three a.m."  
  
"If it were me, I would just cook up the critter and save myself a lot of trouble." Harper muttered softly where only Beka could hear him.  
  
"Hush." She warned, grabbing a cucumber off the counter and hitting him over the head with it. "You will upset her."  
  
"Ouch!" he cried out.  
  
"Is something wrong, Harper?" Trance asked looking up from stirring more muffin mix.  
  
"Uh, no, just my stomach grumbling because I am hungry." He said, giving Beka a sullen glance.  
  
"Mmmm." Trance mumbled, going back to her mixing. "I don't understand why he is so hungry. I didn't think shribler's ate this much." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, you did say this one was alone. Maybe he just hasn't had a lot of food lately." Beka said, grabbing a banana and leaving. The sight of the rodent was causing her to lose her appetite.  
  
'No rat should EVER be allowed to get that big.' She thought with a shudder.  
  
"So, Trance." Harper said, carefully avoiding the shribler as he made his way to one of the tables with a plate of food. "Exactly how much do you know about those things?" He cast a wary eye at the blue animal that was still happily munching on the muffins.  
  
"Well, not a whole lot really; just the basics. They aren't very common creatures. I haven't seen one in several cent. in several years." She said. "I was really surprised when I saw him."  
  
"How do you it is a him?" Harper asked mischievously. "I mean there aren't any identifying.things." He grinned, looking down at Bambi, who it seemed was finally satiated from the muffins and had rolled onto its back with its legs it the air. Indeed the creature did not seem to possess any anatomical features.  
  
"Well, I," Trance paused. "I don't really know. I just assumed it was a he." She frowned and continued looking at her new friend, considering Harper's question.  
  
Later that morning, Trance stood in medical with Rommie.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Trance asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes, Trance." Rommie said. "I have run the scans three times. Each has had the same results. Bambi is going to be a mommy."  
  
A tear escaped Trance's eye and rolled down her cheek. "I guess I had better let Dylan know." She said sadly.  
  
"Okay, let me see if I have this straight." Dylan said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Bambi is a she not a he. And she is pregnant. And as soon as she has the babies, she will die?"  
  
"Yes. It's the reason why the shribler's aren't the most proliferating species. They only mate when they are close to the end of their life because the females do not survive giving birth." Trance sniffed.  
  
"I am really sorry, Trance. I know how much you liked having her as a pet." Beka said consolingly while secretly glad the thing would be gone soon. Rats gave her the creeps, especially huge blue rats.  
  
"I suppose you could keep one of the little ones." Dylan said reluctantly, ignoring the death look Beka gave him. "About how many will she have anyway?"  
  
"Anywhere from six to twelve. But I can't keep them. The little ones won't be able to live under atmospheric conditions until they are about four years old. We will need to find a safe area of space where Bambi can give birth and they can grow up." Trance said, wiping her nose on her purple hankie.  
  
"How long until she has them?" Beka asked.  
  
"Probably not long." Trance said.  
  
"Then I guess I better start looking for someplace for them." Beka said, heading off to command.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes. It's the cycle of life, Dylan. No one understands that better than I do." She said cryptically before going back to be with Bambi.  
  
Dylan shook his head and muttered, "I will never understand that one."  
  
Everyone was gathered together around one of the escape pod hatches. Harper had rigged one of the pods so that it would open in space after they launched it. That way the babies could get out once Bambi had given birth.  
  
Trance guided Bambi into the pod and bent down to hug the furry creature. She placed a sad kiss upon Bambi's blue head. Bambi licked her cheek in return. Standing up, Trance turned to the others.  
  
"Anyone else want to kiss her goodbye?" she asked. "Harper? Do you want to say goodbye to her?"  
  
"I can say goodbye from here." He said uncomfortably. "And ain't no way I am kissing her." He said as a shudder ran down his spine. Looking down at her, he quickly reached out and petted her pointed ears and muttered, "Bye, Bambi. I know your luck is about out but I really hope your babies live long and prosper." The joke fell flat even on his ears.  
  
"Trance, if we are going to do this, we really need to do it now." Beka said gently.  
  
"I know. Just give me one more minute." Trance sobbed.  
  
Eventually everyone left, leaving Trance alone with her pet. Giving her one last hug, Trance shut the pod door and launched it into space.  
  
She cried all the way to the observation deck. Looking out the window, she saw the door to the pod open. Bambi still lay in the pod. As if sensing Trance watching, she raised her head and looked toward the Andromeda.  
  
"I will never forget you Bambi." Trance said, laying her forehead against the glass and watching, as the small figure grew even smaller as Andromeda began to move away. 


End file.
